This invention relates to a structural framing system and components thereof, preferably for use in buildings and other such structures. Buildings have long been constructed of structural framing systems. For example, most homes are constructed of an all wood frame consisting of 2×4s, 2×6s, etc. and plywood to create the overall frame of the outside of the house and the interior walls. Obviously, other materials and equipment are also used, but the essential framing of the structure is of wood. In recent times, and usually, but not always, for use in commercial real estate structures, steel and/or other metal alloy structural components have been created to replace the wood framing components.
An improved steel or other metal alloy structural framing component and component system is the subject hereof.